Okamiden : les Ombres du Chaos
by Zorkan
Summary: 9 mois depuis que Zorkan avait disparut et 2 semaine après Okamiden, Yuden le second fils de Amaterasu va devoir affronter les ombres d'un danger mortel.
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle Menace

**Hello les petits gars ! C'est Zorkan comment allez vous moi je vais bien prêts pour cette 2éme fic suite directe de ma 1ére?**

Chapitre 1 : Un Nouveaux Danger.

Sa faisait maintenant 9 mois que Zorkan avait disparue et cela faisait 2 semaine que Akuro avait aussi disparue, au Village Yakushi Kuni méditer sa faisait 2 semaine que Chibi était partit retrouvé sa mère.

Kuni : Sa fait 2 semaine...tu me maque Mutt...

Soudain tous le Nippon ressent un gigantesque tremblement de terre, à l'Ezofuji Oki est sur ses gardes tous le monde Seïan est paniqué il se remette asse difficilement de l'épisode Zorkan.

Femme : IL REVIENS !

Homme : Fuyez Zorkan est de retour !

L'Empereur arrive et vit les gens paniqué à cause du tremblement de terre, qui ne créer que de petite fissure dans le sol.

Empereur : Mes amis écoutez moi...je sais que les actes de Zorkan sont durs à retirer de vos mémoires mais je vous pries de croire. Que la Déesse Amaterasu la battue i mois dans l'Arche de Yamato.

Miko-Cho : C'est vraie vous avez vue le Soleil Noir disparaître, aujourd'hui marque l'aube d'un nouveaux jours !

Les gens furent rassurée de tous ce tracas, Kuni lui était inquiet depuis que Chibiterasu était partit. Les Tremblement de terre se produisait de plus en plus souvent, et de plus en plus violemment. Dans les Plaines Céleste Amaterasu veille sur le Nippon elle vit la scène, son père arrive prêts d'elle celui-ci était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle.

Shiranui : Alors ils sont toujours?

Amaterasu : Oui il faut dire que Zorkan aura laissé sa marque de terreur pour eux...comme pour nous.

Shiranui : Depuis quand ses tremblement de terre sont apparut?

Amaterasu : Depuis que Chibi est rentré avec Issun.

Shiranui : 2 semaine...il semble que la situation commence à m'inquiéter...

Amaterasu : Comment ça?

Shiranui : Akuro était les reste de Yami qui se sont dissipées, lorsque l'as vaincue.

Amaterasu : Oui...mais Zorkan est arrivée par la suite pourquoi sa n'est arrivée qu'après sa destruction...après la...

Shiranui : Naissance de tes enfants...je crois qu'il est tant pour Yuden de partir en quête de ce mal qui perturbe le Nippon.

Amaterasu fut surprise Yuden et son 2éme fils mais...comme Chibi il est trop jeune...

Amaterasu : Mais il n'y a rien a craindre n'est-ce pas? Après tous ce ne sont que...

Dans le Nippon un nouveaux tremblement de terre à lieux, et des fissures se créer libérant de la vapeurs noir qui va vers la tombe de Sugawara qui se fissure.

Amaterasu : Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

Shiranui : Je m'en douter Amaterasu tu dois savoir ce qu'est cette choses...

Amaterasu eu le souffle coupée Yuden et Chibiterasu arrive, et vit la créature entrer dans la tombe qui explose.

Amaterasu : Yuden mon petit.

Yuden : Oui maman?

Amaterasu : Tu dois aller sauver le Nippon...de cette menace.

Yuden : Moi...

Amaterasu : Oui parce que l'heure est venue a toi aussi...Issun...veille sur lui s'il te plaît.

Issun : Tu peux compter sur moi...

Il virent des Céleste inquiet arriver en trombe.

Céleste : Divine Amaterasu...serait-ce...le Dieux Maléfique?

Amaterasu regarde les Céleste inquiet.

Amaterasu : Ecoutez moi qu'elle que soit cette menace elle sera contrer...je vous le promet...

Fille : Qui va allez détruire le monstre grande Déesse?

Amaterasu regarde Yuden encore sous le choc.

Amaterasu : Mon fils Yuden...il ira et détruira ce mal.

Homme : Votre fils ! Alors nous comptons sur lui...

Yuden regarde la foule l'acclament plus tard Amaterasu sort un miroir semblable a celui qu'avait Chibiterasu, Yuden était sous sa forme de louveteaux.

Amaterasu : Prends le c'est le même que le miens et Chibiterasu.

Yuden : Merci maman...je te promet de faire de mon mieux...

Amaterasu sourit et prends son louveteaux dans ses bras, elle verse quelque larmes d'inquiétude.

Amaterasu : Sois prudents mon bébé...si jamais il t'arrive quoi que se soit jamais...jamais je ne me le pardonnerai...

Yuden : D'accords...

Yuden vit Chibi celui-ci un peu triste.

Chibiterasu : Frérot surtout reste prudents...maman et moi on gardera un oeuil sur toi...

Yuden : Chibi t'es vraiment le meilleure frère que j'ai jamais eu...

Chibiterasu : Toi aussi...

Il se sert dans leurs bras puis Yuden partit pour le Nippon, en proies à la Terreur puisque des ombres néfastes se déverse dans le Nippon des monstres refont leurs apparition. A Kamui les habitants virent apparaître de créature dans les environs, Samickle en proie à l'inquiétude prononce au Village.

Samickle : Ecouter moi personne ne doit quitter le village...Oki je compte sur toi pour sécuriser les environs.

Oki : Tu peux compter sur moi...

Samickle : Les enfants vous devrez rentrer chez vous plus tôt...

Femme Oina : Samickle crois-tu que Zorkan sois de retour?

Samickle regarde les habitants avec inquiétude surtout Kai, Lika et un petit garçon avec des cheveux gris et un masque un peu comme celui de Samickle.

Samickle : Je ne crois pas...mais si jamais c'est le cas...nous devrons prier Amaterasu pour qu'elle nous aide.

Samickle rejoins Kai et sa soeur avec Sami, il est née un peu avant Chibi et Yuden.

Sami : Papa...j'ai peur des monstres.

Samickle : T'en fait pas Sami Oncle oki veillera sur le village et papa l'aidera.

Kai : Sois prudent.

Samickle embrasse sa femme alors que, à Yakushi Kuni était maintenant plus qu'inquiet alors que. Un Wizzrobe apparut devant lui il avait une couronne de platine et une robe or.

Kuni : HA!

Wizzrobe : HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Il fait apparaître 2 Démon Vert avec un éventails en guise d'armes.

Kuni : Je suis Kuni...le descendent...d'Iza...Izana...Izanagi !

L'un des Démons allait le frapper mais Yuden le sauve, Kuni vit le jeune louveteaux celui-ci le portait.

Kuni : Mutt?

Les Démons envoie une bourrasque noir vers Yuden, qui l'esquive puis il enchaîne avec un coup bien porté qui tue le Démons.L'autre était apeurée il allait partir mais le Wizzrobe l'enflamma et le fit disparaître. Issun vit le Wizzrobe et le reconnue son grand-père lui en a parler avant de quitter le Nippon.

Ishaku : Issun sache que j'ai lut quelque par que tous les Wizzrobes ont un chef ! Le Roi Wizzrobe qui lui peut invoquer des dizaine de monstres, mais son vraie pouvoir est plus dévastateur. On peut le reconnaître de sa robe en or et sa couronne inca de platine.

Issun : Hé Yuden ! C'est le Roi des Wizzrobes!

Yuden : Quoi? Le Roi ?

Le Wizzrobe envoie des boules de feu que Yuden esquive avant de rugir contre le monstre, qui disparaît laissant Yuden et Issun avec Kuni.

Kuni : Mutt?!

Yuden est assez surpris il se demande qui est Mutt.

Kuni : Mutt c'est moi Kuni ! Dis donc tu as changer de couleurs je me trompes?

Issun : Kuni ce n'est pas Chibi c'est Yuden son frère.

Kuni : Mutt a un frère?

Issun : Oui c'est le 2éme fils d'Amaterasu.

Kuni : Salut Yuden sa te dirais qu'on sauve le Nippon toi et moi?

Yuden : Oui !

Issun : On attends quoi alors que ce Wizzrobe nous envoies d'autres monstres.

**Le décors et les acteurs sont planté, il ne manque plus que la suite.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Susaki et Kaku en danger

**Hello les petits gars ! C'est Zorkan comment allez vous moi je vais bien dans ce chapitre Yuden et Kuni rejoigne Kamiki en proie à un terrible monstre.**

Chapitre 2 : Susaki et Kaku en danger !

Kuni et Yuden marchait vers la sortit de Yakushi et vit le Dr Barbe rouge.

Dr Barbe Rouge : Tiens Kuni tu es venue avec...on dirait qu'il ressemble à la Déesse Amaterasu...ses yeux en tous cas !

Kuni : C'est exacte c'est Yuden son fils.

Dr Barbe Rouge : Elle a un 2éme fils! J'espère qu'il pourra aider le Nippon, les gens croit que Zorkan est de retour. Les pauvres je les comprends Zorkan a causée beaucoup de dégâts que ce soit ici ou dans les Plaines Célestes.

Kuni : J'entends sans cesse parler de Zorkan, mais on ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il a fait.

Issun : Les choses qu'il a fait tous simplement monstrueux!

Dr Barbe Rouge : Pour être francs Zorkan était le Dieux des Ténèbres mon petit, il a créer l'éclipse d'Hiver.

Issun : Mais l'Eclipse à disparut en même temps que lui !

Yuden : Ma maman et mon Oncle Waka me parlait de lui...avec de la terreur et de la colère dans sa voix.

Issun : Elle a une très bonne raisons ! Des innocents sont morts de sa faute !

Kuni : Sinon Dr. On aimerait rejoindre Kamiki mon père et ma mère m'attende sûrement.

Dr Barbe Rouge: Très biens mes enfants mais soyez très prudents, il semble que les Démons soit de retour !

Ils avancent vers les Plaines de Shinshu ou se trouve un spectacle désolant les Plaines sont envahies de ténèbres.

Issun : Pas croyable on dirait que...Zorkan est de retour...mais je suis catégorique il est mort !

Ils avancent vers Kamiki mais ils sont attaquées par des Démons violet avec à la place d'un bras une lame noir.

Issun : On dirait...que qui quoi que ce soit cette choses...ce n'est pas Zorkan.

Kuni : Comment sais-tu sa?

Issun : Ses monstre ne ressemble pas au siens...On dirait que...

Yuden esquive l'assaut et des monstres et attaque le premiers, qui esquive Yuden essaye de l'attaquer avec son miroir et réussie a terrasser les créature avec l'aide Kuni qui les acheva.

Kuni : Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème !

Issun : Je le crois aussi.

Ils avancent vers Kamiki et virent un spectacle épouvantable les habitants c'était transformer en statue de pierre, Kuni fut choqué.

Issun :Oh non ! Pas encore !

Yuden avance vers la statue de Susano tenant une petite fille dans ses bras.

Kuni : C'est...ma...soeur.

Issun : Yuden ! Si tu es les fils d'Amma tu devrais rejoins l'Arbre de Sakuya, et dessiner un soleil dans le ciel.

Yuden : D'accord...je vais essayez...

Ils rejoignent l'arbre de Sakuya en chemin Issun crut voir une ombres sur les rochers.

Issun : Bizzare.

En arrivant Sakuya apparut devant les jeunes gens, Yuden en voyant Sakuya remua la queux. Sa mère lui en parler lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune même s'il est née il a quelque mois, Sakuya en voyant Yuden sourit au jeune louveteaux.

Sakuya : Tu ressembles comme 2 gouttes d'eau a ta mère mon petit.

Yuden en signe de gratitude lécha le visage de Sakuya.

Sakuya : Tu es si mignon.

Issun : Sakuya a Yakushi on a croisé le Roi Wizzrobe !

Sakuya : QUOI ! Oh non...

Voix : Maman...

Ils virent ensuite une petite fille ressemblant a Sakuya.

Issun : Maman?

Sakuya : Qu'est ce que tu crois Issun...bientôt il faudra que j'ai un descendant pour prendre ma place.

Fille : Maman c'est pas Amaterasu?

Sakuya : Non Kaku c'est Yuden son fils qui vient pour s'occuper des mal du Nippon, vous devriez faire revenir le soleil, sinon jamais les habitants seront libérer de leurs prisons de pierre !

Yuden scrute le ciel sombre et avec son pinceaux dessina un cercle qui laisse place au soleil qui chasse les ombres, les habitant sortent de leurs transes et Issun remarque que l'arbre est toujours fleurie contrairement aux autres fois.

Sakuya : Je vois que tu as remarquées que mon arbre est toujours fleurie contrairement à celui de la Plaines, hé biens disons que j'ai repoussé assez facilement la créature qui semble responsable de tous cela.

Issun : A quoi elle ressemblait?

Sakuya : Elle était entièrement former de brume noir je ne le voyais pas bien sauf un oeuil rouge et strié comme celui d'un dragons.

Issun et les autres on le coeur qui bat a cent à l'heure.

Issun : Oh non...une seule personne correspond a cette définitions...Zorkan...

Sakuya y repense c'est vraie que Zorkan a un oeuil comme celui d'un dragon, mais qu'il soit de retour elle en doute.

Sakuya : Issun si sa aurait était Zorkan il m'aurait battue en 2 secondes, cette créature dégager la même énergie que lui...mais ce n'était pas lui.

Issun : Super je suis rassurée mais on doit a tout prit savoir ce qui ce passe !

Soudain dans le ciel un constellations éblouies Yuden il vit la constellation d'un grands dragon et de 2 petits, il utilise son pinceaux et il vit ensuite son oncle Yomigami.

Yomigami : Jeune Yuden fils de la Grande Amaterasu mère du monde.

Yuden : Oncle Yomigami...comment vas-tu?

Yomigami : Bien mon jeune enfants je viens t'aider dans ta quêtes en te confiant mon pouvoirs, ta mère l'a utilisé pour réparer les dommages de Zorkan.

Yuden : Issun penses qu'il est de retour...tu crois que c'est vraie?

Yomigami regarde son jeune neveux il est très courageux pour un enfant de son âges.

Yomigami : Je crois que le mal du Nippon doit être une source à l'origine de Zorkan, dire qu'il est de retour serait presque impossible.

Yuden : D'accords sinon ma maman elle va biens?

Yomigami : Oui mon jeune enfant elle s'inquiète un peu car, les monstre que tu as croisé porte la signature du mal a l'état pue. Mais reste prudents.

Yomigami offre un sphère de lumière à Yuden qui en revenant à lui vit les autres surpris.

Issun : Que c'est-il passé?

Yuden : Mon Oncle Yomigami m'a confié son pouvoirs.

Issun : D'accord mais lui as-tu dit pour Zorkan?

Yuden : Il pense que Zorkan n'y est pour rien dans un sens, ses monstres porte sa marque mais ce n'est pas lui.

Issun : Alors qui est-ce ?

Sakuya prit un air grave et regarde vers le Village.

Kuni : Un problème?

Sakuya : Je sens une énergie maléfique arriver vers ici !

Ils sentent d'autres secousses mais se rapprochant, ils rejoignent le village ou Susano et sa fille se trouve en face de l'entrée.

Kuni : PAPA!

Susano vit Kuni et coure vers son fils les larmes aux yeux.

Susano : KUNI !

Il prit son fils dans ses bras la fille arrive et vit le jeune garçon.

Fille : Qui c'est papa?

Susano : C'est ton frère ma chérie.

Fille : J'ai un frère !

Susano : Oui Susaki !

Sakuya apparaît devant l'entrée avec sa fille, puis un flots ténébreux entre dans Kamiki accompagnée d'une araignée à 4 pattes avec un bouche contenant un oeuil. Il était assez grands et il s'avance vers les 2 jeunes filles qui prit avec des champs de force et les maintient en l'air dans celui-ci.

Sakuya : KAKU !

Le monstre allait partir mais Yuden reste en face de lui, il l'attaque mais le monstre forme un champ de force qui le repousse et l'assomme. Mais Kuni parvint a trancher l'un des cristal sur l'un de ses pattes, le monstre le repousse avec de s'en aller avec ses 2 victimes.

Susaki : PAPA !

Kaku : MAMAN !

Sakuya pleura comme Kushi qui avait assister à l'enlèvement, Issun saute sur Yuden qui se réveille en partant le monstre fit tomber un rochers qui bloque l'accès.

Issun : ON EST PIÉGER !

Yuden : J'aurai besoin de la technique Lame Lumière, mais...je ne l'ai pas encore apprise...

Soudain Tachigami apparut devant Yuden.

Tachigami: Jeune Yuden tu as besoin de mon savoir pour sauver ses 2 jeunes filles.

Yuden : Oui j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit blesser !

Tachigami sourit.

Tachigami : Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère...prêts a risquer sa vie pour les autres.

Tachigami offre a Yuden son savoirs le jeune louveteaux tranche l'immense rochers, mais étant trop jeune rien ne se passe.

Issun : Yuden tu es encore trop jeune pour trancher ce rochers.

Kuni : Je vais t'aider hors de questions de laisser ma soeur entre les pattes de cette monstruosité !

Kuni et Yuden réussissent a trancher le rochers en 2, Susano alla voir le louveteau.

Susano : Je t'en prie jeune dieux sauve ma petite fille...

Yuden : Je vous le promet Susano.

Issun : Allez papi ! On va la sauver ta princesse ! En route Yuden et Kuni!

Les héros courent pour sauver les enfants kidnappé, ils suivent les traces laisser par la bête qui se dirige vers la valley de Hanasaki.

Issun : C'est bêtes je l'ai vue dessiner das un très vieux livres ! C'est le démon de Hanasaki ! Il vient tous les ans cherché de jeunes fille à Kamiki pour s'en nourrir!

Kuni fut prit d'un frissons instable sa soeur risque de mourir, pas question qu'il reste les bras croisée il entre dans la valley de Hanasaki pour trouver les 2 filles kidnappée.

**Nos 3 courageux héros vont-ils sauvée les filles enlever par ce monstre, la réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Les Enfants Hanagami

**Hello les petits gars ! C'est Zorkan tout de suite un morceaux de fic.**

Chapitre 3 : Les enfants Hanagami.

Ils arrivent enfin dans la Vallée de Hana mais les vestiges de Zorkan n'avait pas disparut, des Soldats des Ombres était encore présent.

Issun : Ils sont encore là ! Je croyais qu'à le destruction de Zorkan, ils auraient tous disparut avec Zorkan.

Yuden : Il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas!

Il esquive l'attaque du Démon et l'attaque, puis ils continue leurs chemin mais des mini-araignées arrive.

Issun : Cette saleté a déjà envoyez sa progéniture s'occuper de nous !

Puis des boules de feu foncent vers eux, ils esquivent les boules de feus pour voir un gigantesque Démon sur 2 pattes. Il avait un cristal rouge sa tête avec une sorte d'oeuil rouge dedans. Kuni et Issun sont apeuré Yuden grogne contre le Démon, qui s'en va alors que le feu ravage un arbre qui brûle en 2 secondes. Les Araignées apeurée rentrent dans la grotte.

Issun : Ce trucs...c'était...un...Maître des Eléments.

Kuni : Un quoi?

Issun : Maîtres des Eléments des créatures qui ont servies Zorkan, ils ont disparut une fois que celui-ci fut emprisonner dans le Dark World.

Kuni : C'est quoi le Dark World?

Issun : C'est l'équivalent de l'Enfer mais pour les Démons c'est surtout leurs mondes , quand Amma a vaincue Zorkan il n'a pas était envoyez dans le Dark World, il a disparut on ne sait ou.

Kuni : Alors sa veut dire...

Issun : Que le Dark World est en train d'ouvrir ses portes, si on arrêtes pas le mal qui empoisonne le Nippon. Le Dark World va envahir le Nippon d'un manteaux maléfique ce sera presque comme l'Eclipse d'Hiver.

Kuni : On doit vite retrouver ma soeur.

Issun : Tu as raison allez Yuden.

Yuden : OK.

Ils partent en directions de la grotte dedans des Tourelles Maléfique leurs tirent dessus, ils veillent devant le pont menant à l'arbre.

Kuni : Hé Mutt on va aller botter l'arrière trains de ses tourelles !

Issun : Je croyais que Chibi c'était Mutt?

Kuni : Ben si j'ai bien compris ils sont frères?

Issun : C'est vrai et en plus ils sont née le même jours. Sinon faite attentions maintenant qu'elles vous on repérer elles ne vous lâcherons plus.

Kuni : Encore heureux on va les envoyez dans le Dark World.

Ils détruisent les tourelles mais des Araignées assez grosses arrivent, elles envoie des lasers et boules de glace sur eux. Ils esquivent et les balayent mais des Roue de Feus arrivent depuis un portail.

Issun : Oh non...

Une roue charge une attaque vers les héros Yuden esquive et détruit la 1ére roue, la Seconde charge mais Kuni la tranche en 2 un peu comme Susano l'a fait avec Orochi.

Issun : Tel père, tel fils aussi têtue l'un que l'autre.

Yuden : Attendez je sens la présence...

Ils tends les oreilles et entends les pleures d'un enfants, ils s'approche de la grotte sur la droites il vit 3 petits singe en pleures.

Yuden : C'est les Enfants des Hanagami les Dieux de la Floraison !

Sakigami enfant : Papa...j'ai peur...

Soudain du sol des fissures apparaissent et se dirige vers les enfants, Yuden les vient il prit les enfants alors qu'un gros Ver avec une paire de 4 dents sort de la terre. Il hurle sur l'enfants du Soleil qui esquive sa plongée et forme un cercle autour des enfants.

Tsutagami Enfants : Il nous encercle!

Issun : Yuden dés qu'il se pointe tu utilise Lame Lumières !

Yuden : Compris...

Le Ver sort et envoie des rochers Yuden utilise Lame Lumière qui blesse le ver, mais Yuden c'était prit quelque gravas il saigne de sa pattes avant droit. Kuni le vit et vit le Ver apparaître les deux envoie une attaque tranchante bien placé qui tranche la tête du ver.

Kuni : Sa vas Mutt?

Yuden : Oui mais que faites vous ici?

Tsutagami : Les Plaines Célestes ont était attaquées !

Yuden : QUOI ! Mais par qui?

_Flash-Back._

_Dans les Plaines Célestes Amaterasu étaient avec Chibi, ils étaient inquiets pour Yuden. Waka arrive avec Kaguya ils restent un bons moments comme ça._

_Waka : Ne t'en fait pas il a la vivacité de son père, ainsi que ta force et ton courage._

_Amaterasu : Je sais mais c'est un enfant j'ai bien crue perdre Chibi la dernière fois. Mais je ne veux pas perdre Yuden._

_Amaterasu verse quelque larmes d'inquiétude quand une explosions brise l'ambiance familiale, les Dieux et leurs enfants arrive et virent le Roi Wizzrobe accompagnée de ses élèves._

_Kaguya : COMMENT ! Mais la barrière !_

_Le Roi envoie des Boules de feu sur des habitations qui brûles les Célestes paniqué vont voir Amaterasu, qui se débarrasse facilement d'une bonne quinzaine de Wizzrobes. Waka s'envole et tranche en 2 les sorciers qui sont prêts a tuer des innocents._

_Waka : Pas questions que sa recommence!_

_Le Roi Wizzrobe concentre sa magie et la dirige sur la Lune sur celle-ci un gigantesque ver qui pourrait encercler entièrement l'astre céleste, apparut et plonge dans le sol fertile. Il fait apparaître aussi apparaître quelque choses qui terrorise les Célestes._

_Amaterasu : C'est pas vraie..._

_Chibiterasu : Maman..._

_Waka : Impossible !_

_Le Roi rit alors qu'une explosions à lieux._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Issun et les autres sont apeurée surtout Yuden.

Yuden : Ma maman elle va biens?

Sakigami Enfant : On ne sait pas on c'est réveillé ici après l'assauts.

Kuni : Sinon vous pouvez aidé Mutt?

Sakigami Enfant : Oui on va lui offrir les pouvoirs de nos parents.

Ils donnent une boule lumineuse a Yuden puis, ils disparaissent pour rejoindre la Plaine Célestes.

Issun : On connaît notre prochaine arrêts...la Plaine Céleste.

Yuden : Non Issun on doit continuer...ma mère voudrait que je continue.

Issun regarde le louveteaux continuer son chemin et utiliser vigne pour faire tomber un ponts, il sourit et rejoins le louveteaux.

Issun : D'accord alors je vais allez pour l'instant trouver un moyen de nous faire regagner les Plaines Célestes.

Yuden : D'accord moi et Kuni on va sauver Susaki et Kaku!

Ils se séparent et partent chacun de leurs côté, Yuden utilise vigne pour se rendre plus hauts. Il arrive devant l'arbre sans aucune fleure il scrute les environs, quand il arrive devant l'arbre 3 Araignée assez grande arrive elle encerclent le louveteaux et une un peu plus grosse arrive et active ses boucliers.

Kuni : C'est la saleté qui a enlever ma soeur !

Yuden : Kuni ! Il faut rester prudents je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont que des enfants !

Kuni : Quoi ! Mais ou est la mère?

Ils entendent un hurlement stridents Yuden sert les dents comme Kuni et le Village Kamiki qui avait entendue le cris depuis là-haut.

Susano : KUNI ! SUSAKI !

Susano court vers la Vallée de Hana ou les 2 enfants, reprennent leurs esprits.

Kuni : Je crois que j'ai ma réponse !

La plus grande envoie des boules de glaces sur les 2 enfants qui les esquive, Kuni tranche une pattes d'une araignées qui finie au sol il l'achève d'un coup de grâce dans son globe oculaire. Yuden se débarrasse des 2 autres il ne reste plus que celui qui a le boucliers, il envoie des dizaines de boule de glace.

Kuni : On devrait détruire les cristal sur ses pattes !

Il utilise Lame Lumière et après de durs efforts la bestiole rendit l'âme.

Yuden : Je hais ses créatures...

Kuni : Moi aussi...allez on doit trouver la Reine.

Ils entrent dans l'entrée sur le droite.

A Kamui Oki était au village de Wep'keer il avait entendue le hurlement, Samickle était dehors.

Samickle : Oki un hurlement à réveillé Sami. Kai est en train de le recoucher.

Kai sort rassurées.

Kai : Il s'est rendormie.

Oki : Je sais je l'ai aussi entendue tous le Nippon l'a entendue.

Samickle: Je crains que nos craintes soit confirmé.

Oki : Samickle, Amma l'a détruit il a rejoins le néant!

Samickle : Je sais mais ses créatures et ce cris en plus...

Ils virent ensuite 2 grosse créature sur 2 jambes munit d'une queux et d'un cristal avec un oeuil a l'intérieur, l'un était bleu l'autre rouge ils grimpent au sommet de la montagne.

Oki : Qu'est-ce que c'est !

Le bleu crache un souffle qui fait tomber un blizzards aveuglants.

Samickle : Rentrons vite !

Ils rentrent alors que les monstres hurle Oki lui est inquiet il sent quelque choses, quelque choses qui le force a être inquiet.

Kai : Sa vas Oki ?

Oki : Oui seulement c'est que...j'ai une curieuse inquiétude.

Samickle : Comment ne pas l'être ses choses vont littéralement ensevelir Wep'keer !

Oki : Non une autre inquiétude...une inquiétude...comme celle d'il y a quelque semaines.

Ils regardent Oki qui est toujours aussi inquiet il ressent une menace sur quelqu'un.

**Fin de ce chapitre qu'attends nos 2 aventuriers dans la Vallée de Hana? Qui a poussé ce cris? Qu'est ce que l'inquiétude d'Oki? Tous vous sera dévoiler dans la suite.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Arachnor

**Hello les petits gars ! C'est Zorkan dans ce chapitre Kuni et Yuden vont affronter la terrible Bête de Hana! De plus nous feront un point sur l'assaut des Plaines Célestes.**

Chapitre 4 : La Bête de Hana.

Dans les Plaines Célestes Amaterasu faisait un aperçut sur les dégâts.

Waka : Aucune victimes sauf dans le camps ennemies.

Bakugami : Que venez faire le Roi Wizzrobes ici !

Amaterasu : Il voulait nous tester il sait que Yuden va venir, et comme ça il pourra le tuer plus facilement.

Shiranui : Si il touche un seul des poils de Yuden il aura affaire à moi.

Nuregami : Amaterasu ton fils...il est dans le repaire de la Bête de Hana.

Amaterasu est prit d'un frisson d'angoisse, elle regarde les Plaines mais remarques aussi des dégâts dans Kamui.

Amaterasu : Oh non Kamui est encore au proies au blizzard, Seian est tourmenter par quelque choses et...Kusanagi est attaquer par des...loup-garou.

Waka : Quoi que soit cette choses elles est très fortes!

Amaterasu était a genoux elle baisse le regards Chibi le vit.

Amaterasu : Yuden...

Yuden et Kuni arrive dans une gigantesque endroits ils avancent et reste sur leurs gardes, puis ils virent au plafonds une gigantesque araignées fixer par un cordon avec des yeux noir dessus. L'araignée devait faire la taille des plaines de Shinshu.

Kuni : Ce trucs...est aussi grands que les Plaines de Shinshu...

Yuden : Elle n'a pas l'air très gentil.

Kuni cherche sa soeur du regards et ne vit rien, puis la bouche du monstre s'ouvre sur son oeuils.

Araignée : Tu cherche quelqu'un jeune enfants?

Kuni et Yuden recule.

Kuni : Il...il...il parle...

Araignée : Bien sûre n'ai-je pas le droits?

Yuden : Ou est...Kaku et Susaki? Et qui es-tu?

Araignée : Tu dois être le fils d'Amaterasu, la grande et divine Amaterasu qui as vaincue a elle toute seule le Dieux des Ténèbres!

Yuden : Comment connais-tu ma maman?

Arachnor : Je la connais de noms...a force d'entendre les conversations des gens. Au fait tu peut m'appeler Arachnor !

Kuni : Libère ma soeur !

Il sort son épée Arachnor rit alors que de ses pattes sorts des lasers, il fit bouger ses pattes.

Arachnor : Viens donc la chercher.

Kuni : JE VAIS TE MONTRER CE QU'IL EN COÛTE DE S'EN PRENDRE A KUNI ! LE DESCENDANT D'IZANAGI ET FILS DE SUSANO !

Yuden court pour éviter les lasers il scrute les yeux sur le cordons, il utilise Lame Lumière qui ne blesse que légèrement ceux-ci.

Kuni : Ils sont résistant ses yeux !

Yuden vit les lasers changer de directions il fait demi-tours et continue de toucher ses yeux il n'en reste plus que 5, mais Arachnor fait apparaître 3 lasers sur chacune de ses pattes. Yuden avait désormais une cage électrique autour de lui.

Kuni : Il est en colère !

Arachnor changer de directions en fonctions du nombres d'oeuil détruit puis quand le derniers fut détruits, il s'arrache du cordon et forme un champs de force qui retient Kaku et Susaki.

Kuni : Susaki !

Arachnor : Personne ne peut les sauver désormais !

Soudains les cristal sur ses pattes sont fendues le champs disparaît, Arachnor en colère vit Susano avec les 2 filles dans ses bras.

Susano : Personne ne s'en prends a la famille de Susano ! Le plus grands guerriers du Nippon !

Arachnor envoie des boules de feu sur Susano qui le esquive et rejoins une zone sûre.

Susano : Kuni ! Yuden occupez-vous de cette bestiole !

Kuni : D'accords papa !

Susano : Je compte sur toi mon fils! Et toi aussi Yuden prouve ta valeurs en tuant ce monstres.

Yuden vit Arachnor tirer les lasers avec ses pattes et resserrer son étreinte sur les 2 héros, Yuden attaque l'oeuil du monstre a découvert qui envoie des boule de feu avec son oeuil buccale.

Arachnor : Maudits louveteaux !

Il continue d'attaquer l'oeuil jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétracte et créer des grilles lasers, Yuden se fit toucher par un lasers il était brûler au niveaux de la côte. Kuni attaquer l'oeuil d'Arachnor qui recule épuisées. Puis une queux plus petite apparut dans le dos d'Arachnor Yuden fonce en esquivent les lasers, ils virent alors un oeuil noir les fixer Yuden et Kuni attaquent, son oeuil Arachnor hurle de douleurs a chaque coups. Puis il frappe le sol avec ses pattes avant Yuden esquive son assauts, et vit d'autre araignées arriver de partout.

Kuni : Mutt il a appeler des renforts.

Arachnor : Je vais aimer montrer ton cadavres a ta mère enfants du soleil!

Yuden : Ma maman ne le verra pas ! Elle me verra en vie !

Yuden détruit les Araignée avec Kuni alors que, Arachnors prépare un lasers avec sa queux. Il le tire vers Yuden mais Susano tranche la queux d'Arachnor, il hurle de douleurs avant de tomber au sol sa queux atterrit plus loin.

Kuni : Papa...

Susano : Je suis Susano le père de cette enfants ! Et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal!

Arachnor se relève et frappe Susano et l'envoie dans les pommes, Arachnors lève sa pattes.

Kuni : Allez achevons-le Mutt !

Yuden aboie pour approuver Kuni et Yuden commence par immobiliser la pattes d'Arachnor, puis il fonce et tranche son oeuil verticalement Arachnors hurle et une fumée noir sort de son oeuil. Une masse noir vint et absorbe la matière elle ressemblait a Akuro sauf que l'oeuil était plus grands et doré.

Kuni : Akuro?!

Il s'en va en laissant le cadavres d'Arachnor Susano se relève, Kaku et Susaki arrive et vit les garçons et le cadavre de l'araignée à 4 pattes géantes.

Kuni : ON A RÉUSSIE MUTT! On a tué Arachnor !

Susano : Bravo les enfants !

Dans les Plaines Célestes Amaterasu sourit en voyant son fils, qui a terrasser Arachnor Chibiterasu félicite son frères comme les autres.

Kuni et Yuden saute de joie Kaku et Susaki sont soulagée.

Kuni : Allez Mutt si tu nous poussez un beau hurlement comme Chibi !

Yuden hurle devant le corps sans vie de Arachnor celui-ci disparut en pétale de cerisier, alors que les héros rentre à Kamiki Sakuya prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Sakuya : Merci Yuden...tu as sauvé ma fille...tu es vraiment digne d'être le fils d'Amaterasu.

Yuden : Merci Sakuya mais...je me suis posé cette question de puis quelque temps...qui est mon père?

Ils regardent Yuden mais il devait le trouver par lui même, Yuden comprit et refleurit les arbres qui était fanée bientôt toute trace d'activité démoniaque disparut. Un envoyez de Kusanagi arrive affolée.

Emissaire : C'est affreux à l'aide !

Kuni : Que ce passe t-il?

Emissaire : Notre village est attaqué par des Loup-Garou !

Ils furent choqué.

Susano : Des Loup-Garou sa sent mauvais ! Kuni tu devrais allez avec Yuden ensemble essayez de battre ses sac a puces !

Kuni : Compris.

Susaki : Grands frère merci de m'avoir sauvée ! Et merci a toi aussi Chien-Chien.

Kuni : Il s'appelle Yuden.

Susaki : Merci Yuden.

Yuden : De rien.

Ils quittent le Village Kamiki pour aller en directions de Kusanagi, ils devrait passer par la Forêt d'Agatha.

**Fin de ce chapitre le suivant nous emmène dans la Forêt d'Agatha. Mais une questions se pose que faisait cette Esprit Démoniaque avec la vapeurs qui est sortit de Arachnor?**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La Witch Queen

**Bonjours a tous et bienvenue aujourd'hui nouveaux chapitres de ma Fic, Yuden et Kuni s'enfonce dans la dangereuse Forêt d'Agatha ou la Witch Queen a prit le pouvoirs. Ils vont devoirs régler une bonne fois pour toutes le compte de cette grosse tête!**

Chapitre 5 : La Witch Queen.

Yuden et Kuni arrive dans les Plaines et virent le Prêtre de la Lune.

Prêtre : Tiens tu ressembles a la divine Amaterasu, celle qui a terrassé Zorkan !

Yuden : Je suis son fils Yuden.

Prêtre : Son fils ! Merveilleux ! Tu es vraiment mignon et tu ressemble un peu a ce guerrier Oina.

Yuden fut surpris.

Yuden : Quel Guerrier Oina?

Prêtre : Il a accompagnée ta maman lorsqu'elle affronter a Zorkan, il paraît qu'ils ont été très proches.

Yuden : Vous croyez que cette homme est mon pères.

Le prêtre regarde le jeune louveteau il sourit.

Prêtre : Il faudra le découvrir par toi même mon jeune amie, mais ce guerrier n'aime pas que l'on touche a sa famille.

Le Prêtre s'en va alors que Yuden est encore songeurs.

Kuni : Mutt...je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton père.

Yuden sourit et vit un petit point vert sautiller vers eux.

Yuden : Issun !

Issun : Bonne nouvelle Yuden j'ai peut être trouvée le moyen de rentrer dans les Plaines Céleste, pas besoin de ce prophète a moitié cuit !

Yuden : Issun...tu sais...qui est mon père?

Issun s'arrête et regarde le jeune louveteau, c'est vraie que vivre sans un père et très difficile pour un dieux aussi jeune que Yuden.

Issun : Yuden...ton papa est un grand homme, mais tu devras le découvrir par toi même.

Yuden est un peu triste mais retrouve le moral, grâce à Issun.

Issun : Allez moi je fonce a Seïan pour voir l'inventeur, on se retrouve là-haut quand tu auras finie a Kusanagi.

Yuden : D'accord fait attention a toi Issun.

Issun : Je te retourne ta réponse.

Ils s'en vont chacun de leurs côté Yuden et Kuni arrive à la Forêt d'Agatha et voit, la Forêt transformer en Demon Marcket l'eau est rouge foncé comme le sang.

Kuni : QUOI ! Oh non je reconnais cette atmosphère ! C'est celle du Demon's Marcket !

Yuden : Mon frère m'en a parler il paraît qu'il y a une vieille sorcière qui la dirige.

Kuni : Oui mais cette fois c'est trop faut se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute!

Ils courent vers le premier marché et voit des sortes de Feu follet noir.

Feu Follet : ALERTE INTRUS!

Yuden s'en débarrasse avec Kuni avant de continuer vers la Witch Queen, ils arrivent dans le second marché ou ils virent apparaît des Miroirs des Enfers. Yuden les pulvérise en morceaux avant de voir des hélices prêts d'une portes menant dans le lac.

Kuni : On devrait d'abord libérer les prisonniers de la Witch Queen.

Ils fouille le marchés et virent Baba la Voyante et le père de Kokari, leurs cages ainsi que celle de plusieurs animaux était gardées par 3 Yokais Noirs.

Yuden : Je vais aller les libérer.

Les Yokaïs noir envoie des crâne de squelette sur Yuden qui les esquive il utilise Lame Lumière et il les balaye tous. Puis ils vient une statue avec une hélice sur sa tête, il saute vers lui en ayant sa mâchoire de pierre fermée Yuden vit ensuite le ciel s'illuminer.

Kuni : Une constellations !

Yuden complète la constellation du fils de Kazegami.

Kazegami Enfant : Enfant du soleil je viens te prêter mon pouvoirs pour vaincre le mal sur la Forêt d'Agatha, sache que nous allons tous biens miraculeusement il n'y a eu aucune victimes dans notre camps. Mais on est obligée de se cacher du démon Céleste.

Yuden : Démon Céleste !

Kazegami Enfants : Oui mais ta mère la divine Amaterasu la repousser, il vole prêt de la Plaine Céleste fait attention a toi.

Il lui offre le pouvoir Vent Divin qu'il utilise pour ouvrir la mâchoire du monstre et attaquer l'oeuil dans celle-ci, une fois l'oeuil exploser la statue s'effondre.

Kuni : Super avec Vent Divin on devrait pouvoir rejoindre le repaire de la Witch Queen.

Yuden : Libérons avant ses pauvres gens.

Ils libèrent les prisonniers qui sont heureux.

Baba la Voyante : Merci Enfant du Soleil tu nous a sauvé, mais d'autres personnes sont prisonnières de la Witch Queen.

Kuni : On va les aider !

Ils foncent vers la porte et l'ouvre avec Vent Divin ils descendent sous le lac.

A Kamui la situation n'était pas meilleures le froids se faisait plus rudes, plusieurs personnes moururent du froids Samickle et Kai sont chez eux dans leurs lits avec leurs fils blottit contre eux.

Samickle : Oki a réussie a se débarrasser des Soldat Obscures, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous tiendrons.

Kai : On doit croire en Amma ou l'un de ses enfants, je sais qu'ils viendront.

Samickle : Tu as raisons...Oki est toujours aussi inquiet, impossible de savoir pourquoi il a cette inquiétude.

De son côté Oki regarde le feu crépitant en pensant a Amaterasu.

Oki : Mon amours.

Amaterasu entendit Oki et du fond de son coeur elle prie, puis devant Oki apparut Amaterasu sous forme spectrale le Guerrier fut remplie de bohneur.

Oki : Amma...

Amaterasu : Oki j'ai très peu de temps.

Oki : Que ce passe t-il?

Amaterasu : Voilà le Roi Wizzrobe a attaqué les Plaines et un Démon est toujours présents, si je reste trop de temps le Démon pourra attaquer la Plaine Céleste.

Oki : Amma...ici 2 Démon sont en train de transformer Kamui en glacier.

Amaterasu : C'est très grave mais tiens.

Elle lui donne un orbe rouge.

Amaterasu : Sa devrait protéger Kamui le temps que Yuden arrive.

Oki : Yuden?

Amaterasu sourit.

Amaterasu : Notre fils...mais il va devoir avant tout régler quelque problèmes.

Oki : Lesquelles?

Amaterasu : Kusanagi est attaqué par des Loup-Garou, Seian et les Dragoniens sont menacer par une entité maléfique. Mais il est aussi fort que toi et il te ressemble.

Oki sourit et verse quelque larmes Amaterasu eu un frisson de panique.

Amaterasu : Je dois partir...je t'aime.

Oki : Moi aussi.

Il embrasse sa compagne qui disparut puis il sourit, alors que Amaterasu revient à elle et retourne au Palais.

Oki : Mon fils...

Il sort et va voir Samickle et Kai.

Oki : Samickle ! Kai ! Venez vite !

Ils sortent et virent Oki fou de joie.

Samickle : Oki...mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

Oki : Samickle...mon fils va venir nous aider...il va arriver.

Kai : Ton fils ! Félicitation Oki...mais quand arrive t-il?

Oki : Il doit avant tout régler quelque problème dans le Nippon.

Samickle baisse le regards.

Samickle : Oki on ne tiendras plus très longtemps, ce froid et plus durs que celui de Lechku et Nechku.

Oki sort la perle de Amaterasu.

Oki : Sa va nous aider a tenir.

Il utilise la Perle qui forme un bouclier contre la neige et le froids, tous le monde sort de chez eux et vit le bouclier.

Kai : Espérons que sa tiennent le temps que ton fils arrive.

Oki fut remplie de bonheur, il va attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

De leurs côté Kuni et Yuden virent la Witch Queen sur son trône, elle ne bougeait pas.

Kuni : C'est terminée Witch Queen ! Vous avez perdues !

Aucun mouvements alors qu'ils virent autour d'eux l'eau rouge, qui est retenue par une barrière magique.

Yuden : Houa...

Ils s'approchent et virent que la Witch Queen n'était plus qu'un coquille vide, plus d'organe et de sang, d'os.

Kuni : Je le sens mal.

Ils regarde derrière le trône et virent une femme maigre avec une robe noir et des cheveux noir, elle avait des yeux rouge.

Kuni : C'est quand même pas!

Witch Queen : Si c'est bien moi la Witch Queen!

Kuni : Comment?!

Witch Queen : C'est simple en utilisant mes pouvoirs pour muté, mais je suis toujours aussi cruel.

Yuden : Vous allez payer pour avoir osé détruire cette Forêt!

Witch Queen : Tiens le fils de cette garce d'Amaterasu !

Yuden fut prit d'une rage folle.

Yuden : Ma mère n'est pas une garce !

Yuden fonce sur la Witch Queen qui créer une barrière qui assomme Yuden, puis elle le saisie par le cou et l'étrangle.

Witch Queen : Quand je t'aurai tué je t'enverrai chez ta chères mères, j'ai hâte de la voir hurler de désespoirs!

Kuni utilise son épée et blesse la Witch Queen au visage la sorcière lâche le louveteau qui respire difficilement.

Witch Queen : MON VISAGE ! NON MON VISAGE ! VITE LE SERUM !

Elle boit un liquide violet et des pattes semblable a des faux sortes de son dos, ils sont choqué alors qu'elle vide le sérum et qu'elle se transforme une abomination arachnoïde géante.

Yuden : Houa...

Witch Queen : Vous allez payer pour votre actes !

Yuden : Je n'attends que toi vieille sorcières!

Elle frappe avec ses pattes avant le sol ils esquivent son assauts et essaye de la renverser, Yuden se prit un bon nombres d'attaque avec Kuni.

Witch Queen : C'est tous? Ton frères était beaucoup plus coriace que ça !

Yuden se relève et vit la Witch Queen les narguer, Yuden regarde le plafond l'eau rouge et vit des hélices partout dans l'arène.

Yuden : Bingo...Kuni tu me fait confiance?

Kuni : Oui.

Yuden utilise Vent Divin sur une hélice qui commence a laisser passer de l'eau violette, qui tombe sur les pattes de la Witch Queen qui brûle.

Kuni : Mutt on devrait filer !

Yuden : Bonne idée !

Ils courent alors que l'eau rentrent et submerge la Witch Queen ils courent poursuivit par le raz-de-marée, celui-ci commencent à les rattraper mais ils sortent du Demon Market qui disparut sous les eaux.

Yuden : Ouf on a réussie !

La Witch Queen émerge a moitié carboniser elle sort 2 pattes comme des faux.

Witch Queen : VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR !

Il esquive les attaques de la Witch Queen et Yuden utilise les vigne pour immobiliser les bras de la Witch Queen, il utilise ensuite Vent Divin pour faire rouler une bombe d'un stock qui explose et fait tomber la Witch Queen. Les 2 amis attaque sa tête puis elle attaque les 2 enfants Baba vit le combat de loin.

Baba : Yuden est aussi rusé que sa mère et aussi fort que son père.

Yuden arrive a immobiliser un nouvelle fois la Witch Queen qui se retrouve au sol, Kuni et Yuden lui donne le coup de grâce qui la fait couler avec le Demon Market. "Avec la force et la détermination de Yuden et Kuni, la Witch Queen fut vaincue la Forêt d'Agatha avait retrouvée sa beauté au moment de la disparition de la Witch Queen. Yuden le fils de la grande Amaterasu avait triomphé avec le fils de Susano."

Kuni : On a réussie Mutt ! On a vaincue cette grosse tête.

Yuden : Oui mais sa a pas était simple.

Kuni : Tu sais avec ton frères on avait réussie qu'à la blessé.

Soudain un vapeurs noir sort du lac la même apparition qu'avec Arachnor apparut et aspire la matière avant de disparaître.

Kuni : Allez si tu nous faisait un beau hurlement pour fêter cette victoire mériter.

Yuden hurle de victoire alors que la forêt d'Agatha retrouve sa tranquillité, Kuni vit alors Susaki arriver.

Susaki : Kuni ! Maman elle est malade !

Yuden et Kuni : QUOI !

Susaki : Je te le jures elle se sent pas bien et elle vomie !

Kuni regarde Yuden.

Yuden : Va prendre soin d'elle Kuni je m'occupe du reste.

Kuni : Mais...Mutt...

Yuden : Kuni elle a besoin de toi...comme ma maman a besoin de moi...

Kuni sourit et suit sa soeur alors que Yuden continue seul sa route vers Kusanagi, mais il ne se doute pas qu'il est suivie.

**Fin de ce chapitre qu'arrive t-il a Kushi? Qui suit Yuden dans la Forêt d'Agatha? La suite dans le prochain chapitre.**


	6. Chapitre 6: La Petite Prêtresse

**Bonjours a tous et bienvenue aujourd'hui nouveaux chapitres de ma Fic, Kuni est repartit à Kamiki alors que Yuden continue son chemins vers le Village Kusanagi.**

Chapitre 6 : La petite Prêtresse.

Yuden continue de cavaler et arrive dans la Campagne de Takamiya, celle-ci était assez sombre puisque la zone était maudite impossible de rejoindre le Village.

Yuden : Oh non...

Il entends une petite fille pleurer il fouille les parages et voit un petite fille, elle a un kimono rouge et vert elle vit le petit louveteaux.

Fille : Oh un petit chien.

Yuden : Je m'appelle Yuden et toi?

Rao : Je m'appelle Rao ma maman dit que c'est le nom d'une prêtresse qui est morte a Seïan.

Yuden : Rao pourquoi pleures-tu?

Rao : Les loup-garou ! Ils sont plus comme avant...ils ressemblent plus a des démon...

Yuden : Tu pourrais venir avec moi je vais à Kusanagi justement.

Rao sort de sa cachette mais son pendentifs brille et des Démon Vert ainsi qu'un Loup-garou apparaissent, Yuden se met devant Rao pour la protéger des assaillants. Il se débarrasse facilement des Démon vert mais le Loup-Garou est plus coriace, quand il essaye de le toucher il saute super haut et atterrit derrière lui. Yuden attends le bon moment et utiliser Lame Lumière sur le loup-garou qui est tranchée en 2 et disparaît.

Rao : Houa ! Tu les as eu ! Tiens tu as des marques bizarre sur ton corps !

Yuden fut surpris.

Yuden : Tu peux voir ma vraie apparences !

Rao : Oui tu es un Kami?

Yuden : Heu oui ma maman est la Déesse Amaterasu.

Rao : Houa la Déesse Amaterasu ! Tu as de la chance ma maman dit que la Déesse Amaterasu, as vaincue un méchant dragon pas beau !

Yuden : Oui ma maman me raconte souvent ses aventures, ou alors c'est mon oncle Waka. Dit tu pourrais m'accompagner pour que je te raccompagne chez toi?

Yuden ne vit pas un...renards de Nintails ? Mais Rao si et elle envoie un sortilège de purifications sur le renard qui disparaît, Yuden remercie la fille et put entre apercevoir le renards qui correspond a la description que donner sa mère sur certaine créature.

Yuden : Ma maman me parler de ses renards. Ce sont des renards du Roi Démon Ninetails!

Rao : Ninetails ! C'est lui qui as tué la prêtresse Rao !

Yuden : Allez je dois avant tout faire revivre cette arbre fanée en haut pour pouvoir rejoindre Kusanagi.

Il entre dans la grotte pour rejoindre l'Arbre mais, en arrivant en haut il vit des Yokaïs bleu qui volet avec des ailes. Yuden s'en débarrasse mais des Wizzrobes le prennent en traître Rao s'en débarrasse avant de continuer leurs chemins.

A la Plaine Céleste Chibiterasu regarde son frères, il est super fier de lui pour avoir vaincue la Witch Queen sa mère Amaterasu arrive.

Amaterasu : Alors comment va notre petit héros?

Chibiterasu : Il a vaincue la Witch Queen mais...Il y a eu encore cette choses.

Amaterasu : Quel choses?

Chibiterasu : Elle a une empreinte similaire à celle de Akuro mais en plus puissante, j'ai peur pour Yuden...je veux pas qu'il...

Chibiterasu verse des larmes d'inquiétude et Amaterasu le réconforte.

Chibiterasu : Je veux pas...il est mon petit frère...mon meilleure amie...

Amaterasu regarde Chibiterasu la jeune mère aussi était inquiète.

Amaterasu : Ne t'en fait pas Chibi, Yuden est plus fort que tu ne le penses.

Chibiterasu se calma et reste dans les bras de sa maman, alors qu'ils se couchent quand le Démon surgit il scrute les 2 Célestes.

Amaterasu : Va t-en !

Le Démon plonge dans les nuage son corps de serpent était très long et il fallut pas moins de 5 minute avant qu'il ai totalement disparut.

Amaterasu : Yuden...sois prudent mon garçons.

Yuden parvint a purifier la zone et chasser les force maléfique.

Yuden : C'est mieux sans les zones maudites.

Rao : Ma maman doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Ils vont au Village Kusanagi ou Rao conduit Yuden devant la Princesse Fuse, celle-ci prit la fille dans ses bras.

Fuse : Rao ma chérie j'ai eu tellement peur.

Rao : Moi aussi maman mais ce gentil chien ma sauvé!

Fuse regarde le petit louveteaux et vit qu'il ressemble a la Déesse Amaterasu.

Fuse : Tiens tu ressembles à la Déesse Amaterasu.

Yuden : C'est ma maman.

Fuse : Tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme mère, je m'appelle Fuse Prêtresse du Sanctuaire du Vent. Je suis l'une des amies de ta maman.

Yuden : Vraiment? Je suis là pour les Loup-garou.

Fuse eu une monté de rage.

Fuse : Mes Guerriers Canin...ils ont...été capturé par des renard...

Yuden : Si vous voulez je vais aller les retrouver!

Fuse : Oui mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, ils sont dans le Sanctuaire du Vent et un Loup-Garou très puissant se trouve dans le Sanctuaire.

Yuden : Je veux vous aidez...ma maman m'as dit qu'il faut aider ce qui sont dans le besoin. Et vous connaissez ma maman.

Fuse sourit au louveteaux et le conduisit devant le Sanctuaire, celui-ci était selle par des Moulin a Vent.

Fuse : Il faudrait le pouvoir de Kazegami le Dieux du Vent.

Yuden : J'ai son pouvoir je peux ouvrir la porte.

Fuse : Bien.

Rao : Je viens avec toi Yuden!

Fuse fut surprise.

Fuse : Rao non ! C'est trop dangereux.

Rao : Je veux aider Yuden ! Il m'a sauvé alors je vais l'aider maman...s'il te plaît.

Rao sourit et laissa sa fille aller avec Yuden, mais elle lui chuchote quelque chose.

Fuse : Veille sur elle Yuden.

Yuden : Je vous le promet.

Yuden entre dans le Sanctuaire à la recherche des Guerriers Canin.

A Kamui Tsutle regarde le sommet de l'Ezofuji Echo était avec elle, Tsutle pose ses mains sur son ventre un autre contractions.

Tsutle : Il ne va plus tarder...

Echo : Notre enfants sera magnifique mon amour.

Tsutle : Je sais...mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Echo embrasse son épouse alors que, sur l'Ezofuji le Roi Wizzrobe scrute Kamui. Puis après un rire il se téléporte laissant les maître des éléments a leurs carnage.

Ils était dans le long couloir qui les mena devant un étang sur des murs, Yuden vit des banderoles avec sa mère dessus et un autre loup avec un pelage noir et une crinière rouge.

Yuden : Houa...

Rao : Ma maman dit que c'est pour remercier la grande déesse Amaterasu, et Oki pour leurs efforts qui leurs ont permis de vaincre Casque Ardent.

Yuden : Casque Ardent ma maman me disait que c'était l'une des créations de Zorkan.

Rao : Oui ils l'ont tué quand il a enlever des gens.

Yuden : Rao...tu crois que Oki est mon père?

Rao : Je ne sais pas ma maman me parler jamais de leurs relations.

Puis de l'eau surgit des Chimères Yuden essaye de s'en débarrasser avec l'aide de Rao, mais cela se montre très difficiles au bouts de plusieurs minutes ils parvinrent à vaincre les Chimères.

Yuden : C'était durs.

Rao : Je sais les Guerriers Canin doit se trouver en haut du Sanctuaire.

Yuden continue d'avancer et arrive dans l'ascenseur, il reconnue le signe du centre et dessine une Bombe Flamboyante. L'ascenseur grimpe a une vitesse folle il arrive tout en haut, ils gravit les escalier ou se trouve des Démon bleu et des Nahaghames.

Rao : Attends Yuden ! Ma maman m'as parler de ses choses ce sont des Nahaghames! Normalement ils ne quittent jamais Kamui !

Yuden s'en débarrasse avant de continuer de grimper et de se retrouver devant, une vieille connaissance de Yuden le Roi Wizzrobe était présents.

Yuden : Le Roi Wizzrobe !

Le Roi envoie des boule noir sur Yuden qui s'en prit une puis le pouvoir de Kazegami entre dans le Roi, qui les utilise pour appeler des sorte de loup garou mélanger avec des Condors. Yuden esquive leurs attaques Rao envoie des sortilèges, qui les rapproche du sol Yuden les attaques et continue jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux périssent. Puis il s'attaque aux autres il parvint à les vaincre et a faire Lame Lumière sur le Roi Wizzrobe qui relâche le pouvoir de Kazegami que Yuden reprit, puis le Roi disparaît en laissant tomber un cristal qui ressemblait à un oeuil.

Rao : Regarde il a laissé tomber quelque choses Yuden !

Yuden ramasse l'oeuil de cristal et descends au rez-de chaussée, il utilise les moulins du pont pour le tourner vers un autre endroit.

Rao : C'est par là que vivait Casque Ardent !

Yuden vit des Loup-Garou.

Loup-Garou 1: De la chair fraîche !

Loup-Garou 2: Alpha va être très content de nous !

Yuden affronte les Loup-Garou qui ne firent pas long feu, puis Yuden vit un moulin a vent qu'il ramasse. Il revit l'enfant de Kazegami.

Kazegami enfant: Enfant du soleil grâce a toi j'ai put augmenter mes pouvoirs, avec Tornade Infernal terrasse les ennemies des Kami.

Yuden revint à lui.

Rao : Houa c'était l'enfant de Kazegami ! Avec Tornade Infernal tu vas pouvoir créer de grosse bourrasque.

Yuden vit plus loins des débrit.

Rao : Utilise ton pouvoir pour balayer ses débris.

Yuden utilise son pouvoirs pour enlever les débris.

Rao : SUPER ! Allons retrouver les Guerriers Canin je les sens d'ici.

Yuden courut vers la porte et passa les jet de flamme avant d'arriver au Centre d'une salle lugubres et sombres.

**Fin de ce chapitre le prochain racontera un affrontement tout feu, tout flammes.**


End file.
